Natsu x Lucy nsfw
by timeoT
Summary: Atención, fanfic muy explícito.


La primera vez de un chico siempre es un momento que nunca se olvidaba, y más si lo hacía con una chica que verdaderamente le gustaba. Era ya conocida la relación de Natsu y Lucy por todo el gremio, pero aún no habían llegado a lo sexual. No por que no quisieran, sino porque no habían tenido ocasión. Natsu la quería más que a nada, y ella daría la vida por él. Decididos a llegar al siguiente nivel, quedaron en la casa del pelirrosa para ponerse cómodos y lo que surgiera, y él no podía estar más nervioso. Era irónico que durante las batallas el corazón no dudara ni un segundo, pero que en una situación como aquella en la que, encima de ser su primera vez ella ya había estado con otros hombres, su corazón no dejase de latir acelerado.

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y hacía un clima cálido y suave. Casi como si el tiempo se hubiera puesto acorde con la situación. Ella aún no había llegado, pero Natsu ya lo tenía todo listo: había puesto muchas velas, dejado los condones y el lubricante en la mesilla que estaba al lado de la cama e incluso había puesto una rosa sobre la almohada. No tenía ni idea si aquello era demasiado exagerado, demasiado atrevido o incluso demasiado poco, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Sacó de la cocina un par de copas de vino y una botella. Había visto en alguna película que eso funcionaba.

Por fin sonó el timbre de su casa, indicando que la chica ya había llegado. Antes de abrir, Natsu corrió al baño para mirarse en el espejo y comprobar que estuviera guapo. Su camiseta de tirantes negra le quedaba muy bien, tenía el pelo bien peinado y su pelo púbico rosado estaba rasurado. Tras un fuerte suspiro para quitar tensiones abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Por la otra parte estaba Lucy, la cual estaba igual o más nerviosa que el chico. Iba a ser la primera vez que lo hiciera con alguien que le gustaba profundamente, y quería demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba. Había pasado una eternidad escogiendo la lencería más sexy que tuviera, decantándose por un conjunto compuesto por un sujetador del que colgaba un lacito entre ambos pechos y un tanga fino, todo de color negro. Además se puso unas medias de rejilla que le hacían un culo perfecto. Una vez escogido lo importante, se puso una camiseta y una falda por encima, se peinó su larga cabellera rubia y se pintó los labios de un intenso color rojo. Para cuando había terminado se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde, así que salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la del chico, nerviosa por saber qué excusa le iba a poner por su retraso. Sin embargo, en cuanto el pelirrosa le abrió la puerta y se quedó embobado mirándola, Lucy no pudo evitar reír de alivio. No era la única que estaba atacada, y eso la tranquilizó.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó ella.

-Sí, claro. –Respondió él, aún sonrojado.

Una vez que la chica entró en la casa, Natsu no dejó de pensar en la mejor manera de empezar con todo aquello. "¿Debía ir a saco o dejar que ambos se calentaran poco a poco?" "¿A lo mejor debía haber sacado el vino para su llegada?" Muchas preguntas le bombardeaban la mente y volvió a ponerse rojo. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, Lucy le había asaltado y sus labios le robaron el que posiblemente era el beso más pasional que habían tenido. De repente ambos dejaron de pensar. Estaban juntos, se deseaban y el momento era perfecto. Natsu correspondió al beso con ganas, cerró los ojos y llevó sus dos manos a la espalda de la rubia, deslizando las palmas con suavidad por sus curvas mientras bajaba lentamente hasta el culo de ella. No obstante, en cuanto aquellas manos estuvieron a punto de tocarlo, Lucy se separó del chico y de un empujón lo sentó sobre el sofá. Sin decir una palabra, la mujer se quitó la camiseta y rebeló sus dos grandes pechos, escondidos bajo el fino sujetador. Él no podía quitar la mirada de la esbelta figura de su novia, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Lucy se percató de eso y, con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios, se sentó sobre el regazo ajeno, apoyando las rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera de Natsu, sobre el sofá. Ambos estaban tan cerca que podían notar la acelerada respiración del otro.

-Luc… -Intentó decir el pelirrosa, pero ella le cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Tras una última mirada pasional, los rojos labios de la rubia empezaron a besar, lamer y morder el musculoso cuello ajeno, dejándole pequeños chupetones casuales mientras meneaba con ligereza su cadera sobre la entrepierna del chico. El cuerpo de Natsu estaba empezando a reaccionar, comenzándole a crecer la polla por debajo de la ropa. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero en seguida se adaptó. No quería que fuera ella la que lo hiciera todo y, como antes se había quedado con las ganas de tocarle el culo, puso sus dos grandes manos en ambas nalgas de ella, por debajo de la falda. Tocarle el culo mientras le besaba era posiblemente lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Él no era el único que se estaba empezando a excitar. Los pezones de ella se endurecían poco a poco, y entre sus piernas florecía un calor muy agradable. De repente, Lucy sintió que su sujetador era lo más incómodo del mundo. Dejó de besarle el cuello, irguió su espalda y, manteniendo su mirada clavada en los ojos de su chico y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, se quitó aquella prenda y dejó libres sus tetas. Aquello debió de elevar la líbido de Natsu por los aires y, en un arrebato de pasión, cogió a la chica y la tumbó sobre el sofá con las piernas abiertas, colocándose entre ellas mientras se arrancaba. El calor y la excitación crecían por momentos y, una vez dejado su musculoso torso al aire, el chico puso su mano zurda sobre uno de los pechos de ella mientras con la boca le estimulaba el pezón del otro. Su mano derecha, más juguetona, empezó a recorrer la tripa de ella con las yemas de los dedos, bajando poco a poco hasta toparse con la falda, la cual no tardó en desabrochar para que lo único que se interpusiera con su mano fuera aquellas medias de rejilla y ese tanga negro ya un poco mojado. El joven soltaba algún que otro gruñido de placer mientras su lengua seguía disfrutando de las tetas de ella. Tras unos segundos vacilantes, dos de los dedos de su mano derecha empezaron a tocarle por encima del tanga, describiendo pequeños círculos, notando su calor y humedad más íntimos. Ella ya no pudo aguantar más los gemidos dentro de su boca. Con la estimulación de sus tetas ya empezó a suspirar un poco, pero cuando bajaron los dedos a la zona más íntima, se puso más cachonda. Al principio aquello le gustaba, pero en pocos segundos se convirtió en una tortura de placer, deseando que la tocara directamente. Sin embargo, los planes del chico eran distintos. Después de unos segundos más tocándola de aquella manera, su boca dejó de besar y lamerle los pechos para ir bajando lentamente, depositando suaves besos en su trayecto mientras sus dos manos le agarraban con firmeza los muslos, manteniéndole las piernas separadas para que su boca se posase en el ya mojado tanga negro y, con ello, comenzar a lamerle el coño de abajo a arriba con toda la lengua y de forma lenta, sintiendo en su lengua la aspereza de la tela y el olor de la excitada vagina de ella, un olor sucio que le encantaba.

En cuanto aquella lengua le tocó aquella zona tan íntima, Lucy tuvo que aguantar la respiración durante un par de segundos para intentar aplacar un incipiente estado de euforia y placer. Su espalda se arqueó por reflejo y sus dos manos fueron a parar a la cabeza de Natsu, agarrando y acariciándole el pelo rosado para que no se detuviera.

La excitación de ambos había aumentado de forma exagerada, y el primero en manifestarlo fue Natsu: su rabo ya estaba tan duro que tuvo que quitarse los pantalones por el dolor que le causaba su erección, pero cuando ya se los había quitado y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con sus boxers, le interrumpió para levantarse y tumbarle esta vez a él sobre el sofá. El chico parecía un poco confuso, pero todas sus dudas se desvanecieron en cuanto vio cómo, de forma lenta y sensual, su novia se desprendía de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, haciendo que el pelirrosa fijara su mirada en la ya húmeda y rubia entrepierna de ella y de cómo se aproximaba hacia su boca poco a poco, quedando ella sentada sobre la cara de él totalmente desnuda, mirándole a los ojos desde arriba de forma juguetona mientras sus caderas se meneaban sensualmente para provocarle. La respuesta del chico fue obvia: en cuanto tuvo los genitales de la rubia en su boca se chupó el dedo pulgar de la mano para que, mientras su lengua recorría los rosados labios vaginales de ella, le pudiera estimular el clítoris con él.

Su lengua se movía de forma impredecible por aquella zona, alternando unas lamidas rápidas pero precisas con otras más lentas pero que le abarcaban toda la zona, desde abajo hasta arriba, empapando toda esa zona aún más si es que era posible, mientras su mojado dedo se encargaba del clítoris, moviéndose sin demasiada velocidad pero con ganas. La chica estaba impresionada con lo mucho que estaba disfrutando durante aquel encuentro, y sentía que si seguía haciendo aquello de esa forma iba a correrse en su cara, cosa que le parecía muy atractiva. Manteniendo el suave movimiento de cadera mientras su chico seguía dándole a la lengua, ella cogió la mano de este que le quedaba libre con las dos suyas y se la empezó a pasar por todo el cuerpo, desde la cintura hasta los pechos y acabando en su cuello, haciendo que recorriera hasta la última curva de su cuerpo. Los gemidos y suspiros de ella adornaban todo el salón, callándose a sí misma metiéndose dos de los grandes dedos de Natsu dentro de su boca, chupándolos con dulzura y lamiéndolos con aún más ganas. Fue entonces cuando el chico decidió cambiar su postura y en vez de chuparle los labios y tocarle el clítoris, su boca pasó al botón mientras dos de sus dedos se abrían paso por su vagina, entrando de forma lenta pero continua hasta que sus nudillos chocaron con la entrada. Ella ya se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior por el placer mientras le apretaba de la mano. Después de mantener los dedos dentro durante unos segundos, los empezó a sacar y meter aumentando el ritmo poco a poco pero de tal forma que lo fuera notando, moviéndolos en círculos en su interior a la par que entraban y salían, haciendo que algún que otro hilo de fluidos le recorriera la mano desde los dedos. Por otra parte su lengua no descansaba, ya que mientras ocurría eso le recorría el clítoris con la punta o le daba amplias lamidas. Conforme pasaban los segundos, Lucy se notaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, y sus piernas ya comenzaron a temblarle un poco. El colmo llegó cuando Natsu decidió meter un dedo más dentro de su caliente vagina y de ahí seguir masturbándola. La expresión de Lucy se volvió más lasciva, impaciente. El otro la estaba tocando con tanta pasión que sentía que se ponía aún más cachonda de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible. Ya no podía parar. Si el otro se detenía, Lucy se iba a volver loca de placer. Agarró la cabeza del chico con las manos para mover sus caderas contra su boca, obligándole a seguir lamiéndole aquella zona mientras los dedos se movían con rapidez y libertad por el interior de su húmeda vagina.

Un calor muy placentero emergió desde su clítoris hasta sus nervios, notó varias contracciones en su vagina y su espalda cayó hacia atrás sobre las piernas del chico, quedándosele los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta, soltando un profundo gemido de placer mientras se corría. Tras el orgasmo de ella, Natsu sonrió con picardía mientras le sacaba lentamente los dedos de dentro, chupándoselos. Dejó que la otra descansara un poco sobre sus piernas mientras le daba unas últimas lamidas de forma superficial por los labios, aunque de una forma más romántica y menos intensa. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, la rubia cambió la posición de su cuerpo para tumbarse boca abajo sobre el torso desnudo de Natsu, dejando su boca a escasos centímetros de la de él. Con la mirada fija en sus ojos, sin decir nada, bajó su mano hasta la aún dura entrepierna cubierta bajo los bóxers, tocándosela por encima de la tela y humedeciendo la zona en la que estaba el glande de presemen. Sin embargo, el chico la paró ahí y se levantó del sofá, cogiéndola en brazos como a una princesa.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, estaremos más cómodos sobre una cama. –dijo él.

La rubia le devolvió una sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, dejándose llevar. Al entrar, Natsu se dirigió a la cama y dejó a Lucy sobre ella, boca arriba y abierta de piernas. Sin embargo, cuando él iba a meterse entre ellas, el pie de Lucy lo detuvo. La rubia tenía otros planes. Se levantó de la cama e hizo que el otro se sentara sobre el borde, con los pies en el suelo y las piernas abiertas, dejando hueco para que ella pudiera arrodillarse. Ya colocada, la rubia llevó sus dos manos al borde de los calzoncillos mientras le besaba los pelos que iban desde el ombligo hasta abajo. Tiró de los bóxers hasta bajarlos, haciendo que el chico se los acabara sacando por una pierna. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, la rubia tenía justo en frente de su cara una gorda y erecta polla con el glande totalmente húmedo y con un par de huevos bien cargados acompañándola. Lucy se quedó embobada durante unos instantes, disfrutando del aroma a testosterona que le llegaba a la nariz. Natsu se puso un poco rojo de vergüenza, pero antes de darse cuenta la otra ya se la había agarrado por la base, pajeándole con suavidad mientras recorría el tronco fálico con la lengua muy despacio. La lengua de la rubia dejaba un rastro de saliva conforme ascendía, hasta que llegó a la punta y le plantó un beso, manchándose los labios rojos del presemen de Natsu. El chico se estaba aguantando los gruñidos de placer, pero como ella siguiera así mucho más tiempo…

Después de que la rubia levantara la mirada para ver la cara de placer de su chico, volvió a bajar los labios y esta vez, con la boca abierta, se metió el glande en la boca y lo comenzó a succionar con hambre, embriagándose con el sabor a testosterona que en seguida se extendió por toda su boca. El pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y puso una mueca de placer absoluto. Nunca había sentido algo tan satisfactorio como aquello, y sentía que su polla iba a reventar de lo dura que la tenía. Sentía cómo los rastros de saliva iban cayendo por su cipote hasta chocar con la mano de la rubia, la cual seguía masturbándolo sin cesar. Le recogió el pelo con la mano, haciéndole una coleta para que no le molestara. Después de aquello, la chica siguió tragando, bajando la cabeza con un hábil movimiento de garganta hasta que sintió que si seguía, le iban a dar arcadas.

Subiendo y bajando, Lucy comía aquella polla y expulsaba una gran cantidad de saliva. Tenía tanta que lo dejaba todo pringoso y húmedo, lo cual excitaba a ambas partes. Los gruñidos y gemidos de Natsu por fin salieron a la luz, y eso le dio coba a Lucy para mamar con muchas más ganas. Le encantaba saber que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Cuando Lucy se la sacó de la boca para coger aire, elevó la mirada mientras sonreía y ambas miradas se cruzaron. No se dijeron nada, pero ya sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Entonces, justo cuando ella bajó sus labios para empezar a besar las pelotas de él, Natsu se apartó y la agarró del brazo, subiéndola a la cama con él.

-No aguanto más, te necesito ya. –dijo él.

Ante aquel acto de dominancia, Lucy rió con lujuria y se acercó a su oído.

-Llevo con ganas de que me empotres desde que he visto esa pedazo de polla que te cuelga. Destrózame. –susurró ella.

Como si aquello hubiera activado algún tipo de interruptor en el chico, la agarró de la cintura y la puso boca abajo, con el culo en pompa.


End file.
